Memorize Her Smile
by The Soul Piper
Summary: XxxCOMPLETExxX Raven's crushing on the mysterious person from visions. What happens when she finds out who that mysterious person is? SLASH! If U don't like that stuff, then don't read!
1. Internet Breakup

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney.**

**Warning: THIS STORY IS A FEMSLASH! It contains scenes that are not suitable for homophobes. Reader discretion is advised!**

"I can't wait to see you again," I typed on messenger. That's how me and Devon stayed in contact. We typed. I guess that's not all that romantic, but we had to talk to each other _some _way.

"I miss U, Raven," He typed back.

"I miss U 2 Devon. I have to go now. I have a huge English test tomorrow morning. I'll talk to U later, (kiss),"

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I love U."

I had no clue what to say. I had strong feelings for Devon, but _love_? I didn't think it was love. I tried to type something...anything! But what? I didn't want to lie to him, but if I said that I loved him too, I would be lying.

It's weird. I had no clue that it was even possible to have an awkward silence over the internet. Leave it to me to make something like that happen. How much time had past? I had no idea, but I knew that it was a lot.

"It's ok, Raven. I get it!" Devon said before he signed out.

"Man, what did I do?" I asked myself, knowing that I had just lost my boyfriend.

It was late. I went upstairs to bed. As I took one last look in the mirror to see how I looked, my eyes went wide. I was having a vision.

_The music is loud and teens are jumping everywhere. Boys and girls are all over the living room floor, dancing like crazy. I'm on a couch, talking to somebody, but I can't really tell who it is. They're tall and skinny and from the blurry movie I'm seeing, they're kind of cute. I just can't tell who this person is! I'm drinking something...maybe fruit punch, when the mystery person takes the drink out of my hand, leans in and kisses me...deeply...tenderly... _

Who was that?

A/N: short and rushed I know please review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Play

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far. 4 reviews and not one of them flames, though I expect some soon, since I can just imagine how mad people will be to see that the first TSR fic is a slash. If I hated slash, I'd be mad too! Anyways, I thought that I should point out that in this story, the gang is 17 years old. I think they might be 14 or 15 on the show, but I like to write about people who are my own age. It's just more comfortable.**

**-Also, the vision in the chapter will be written in past tense. I know I used present in the first chapter, but because people are talking this time, it just sounds better to use past.**

"Oh really? That's terrible," Chelsea said, sympathetically. I had just told her the news about Devon. She gave me a hug, looking as if she was about to cry. That's what I love about Chelsea. She's always there for me, and my pain was hers. She was never one to let me go through things alone.

"I know Chels," I said to her. "I really liked Devon, but I just wasn't ready to tell him I loved him."

"But _did_ you...love him?"

"What? No! I...I just had strong feelings for him," I explained.

"Oh," said Chelsea. "So do you think you'll be ready to date anytime soon?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"What do you mean, 'maybe'? Is there anyone _special_ in mind?" She asked playfully.

"Well, last night I had a vision. I...I saw someone kiss me," I said nervously. I could see Chelsea's eyes widen. I guess she was pretty happy for me.

"S...someone kissed you? Who? Raven, you have toy tell me who!" she demanded.

I knew Chelsea cared about my love life, I mean she's my best friend, she's always into that kind of stuff. But the girl needed to lay off the coffee.

"Whoa, calm yourself!" I said.

"Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, I'd love to tell you who it was, but _I _don't even know who it was. The face was too blurry. I couldn't get a good look. All I know is that this person is an **amazing **kisser!" I tried not too blush too much.

"Well where were you. Was it at home? Was it at school? Where?"

"I'm not really sure. It was at someone's house, but I didn't recognize it. It was definitely a party..."

"Ah, Raven and Chelsea. Just the people I wanted to see. And where is your friend Eddie," asked my dram teacher, Miss Montague.

"He went home sick after lunch. Word of advice: stay away from the mystery meat in the cafeteria," warned Chelsea.

"Way ahead of you. I've been packing my lunch since '99. Anyways, I have a job for you all, including Eddie when he is feeling better."

"What kind of job?" I asked.

"An acting job. I know you kids can act and I need three people to be in my play. I had other actors lined up for the roles, but two of them were suspended for fighting, and the other was expelled for drug position"

"Wow, those drama club kids are tough!" said Chelsea.

"You're _very_ observant," I said sarcastically. I didn't mean to be rude by it. I just tend to get that way when others point out the obvious. "Well, I _do_ love to act. Would I get to design the costumes?"

"Raven, I would be angry if you didn't!" Miss Montague said.

"I'm in. I'm sure Eddie will do this too," Chelsea said.

"He better! He's already failing my class. If he wants to graduate, he'll have to do this play!"

"Well, I'll call him tonight and tell him."

"Thanks, Raven. And I'll see you all tomorrow after school in the drama room, right?"

"Right! We'll be there," I assured her before she turned around and headed down the hall.

"Cool! We're going to be in the school play and we didn't even have to audition!" said Chelsea.

"Oh, you _know_ I was meant to be on stage. Like a star, I just naturally shine!" I gloated.

Chelsea looked at me and smiled. "You really do, Raven."

What was _that _all about? Can you say "awkward"? I shrugged it off.

"Girl, I can't wait to..." I was interrupted by the jerking of my head and widening of my eyes. Here comes another vision.

"_Is it even possible for someone to be as beautiful as you are?" The mystery person asked. The voice was deep but soft. I still couldn't tell who it was, but as I saw the blurry figure, I felt excited._

"_Oh, stop it," I said as I blushed._

"_That's one of the best things about you. You don't see how great you are!" _

_I started to giggle. This mystery man was quite the sweet talker. _

"_Can I tell you a secret?" he asked._

"_Of course. You know you can tell me anything," I said._

"_I..."_

"Raven? Are you ok?" Chelsea asked me looking incredibly concerned.

I was fine. I was more than fine having an idea of where my love life was headed. "You know what, Chels? I've never been better!"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter. It's kind of obvious wear this is heading. Remember, if you're homophobic, don't read this. I know I said it before, but it's amazing how many people still read even though they hate it and then voice their opinions though email. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. He Has To Be

**A/N: I own the play, "Tremble". All of the characters in it were made up me. It's actually based on a story that I posted at fictionpress only there it's a slash, like everything else I write. If you would like to read it or any of my other stories from there , email me at ** **(please write that you're from fanfiction or I'll end up deleting it), and I'll give you the URL. I can't post it here because there are a few certain people that I don't want reading my work. **

**Warning: this chapter contains mild swearing.**

It was Tuesday, now. I walked through the Bayside halls, smiling from ear to ear. How

could I not? I had a vision of him last light. We were in the park, on a date. It was night time and the moonlight was shining down on us. I sat next to him on the bench as he whispered into my ears, sweet things. He was a truly mushy guy, but I was loving every syllable that came from him.

It was 3:15. I was on my way to the drama room, sure that Eddie and Chelsea were already there, along with the rest of the cast. I opened up the door and crept in as if I couldn't be seen.

"Raven, school ended 15 minutes ago," said Miss Montague.

"I know. It won't happen again. I promise." The cast looked at me as I took a seat next to my friends.

"As I was saying, 'Tremble' is a play about a beautiful rich girl named Sarah," the teacher went on. "She's 'in love' with Antonio, the most popular boy in school. Everything she does revolves around her image. Her friends believe that it's absolutely wrong to hang around anyone who's financially or socially beneath them, but deep down, Sarah wants to break out of her insufferable group, believing that there is more to life. Raven, I need you to play Sarah."

"Perfect. It sounds like a role I can do," I said, happy that I got the lead.

"Eddie, you're going to play the part of Ryan, the poor boy that manages to steal Sarah's heart away, after moving to her school. He pretends to be rich to get her interested, but later finds out the he never needed to."

We looked at each other with sick expressions, both hopping that there would be no kissing scenes. Hoping wasn't enough for me, though. I had to know.

"Miss Montague, this all sounds great and everything, but uh...we won't have to kiss would we?"

"Oh don't be silly, Raven. Of course you will! The whole point of this play is to get teens interested," she said prior to taking a sip of her coffee. "I've loaded this play up with plenty of romance to keep the crowd interested."

"Just great. The play had to be written by the only teacher going through a divorce and desperate for love," I whispered to myself, thinking that I could not be heard. I looked up to find everyone staring at me, including Miss Montague. "Wh...what'd I do?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. I knew what I had done. I opened my big mouth again.

I examined the look on her face. It was different from everyone else. I watched as the tears began to fall. Her blue eyes glistened as they became drenched.

"Um...I have to go. I...I have to get coffee. I need more coffee," the sobbing teacher said as she ran out of the room. The class continued to give me their hateful stares.

"Way to go, Rae. Do you plan on making anyone else cry today?" asked Matt, one of the actors.

"I...I..."

"God, the girl is going through a divorce. This is a really hard time for her and you just had to go and make her cry. She's doing us all a favor by putting on the play. If you haven't noticed, the board cut our funding. All the money we make from this play is going right into Bayside!"

"I don't know why you get to be the star of the play anyway. You didn't even audition like the rest of us," said Kayla, another actor.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" asked Chelsea.

Did she really just say that? I asked myself. It was unlike her. Chels was always the nice girl, but I was glad somebody had my back.

"Yeah, she didn't mean to," Eddie stepped in. Kayla scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Rae. They're just jealous that they can't be the star," Chels said.

I felt bad. I didn't mean to make anybody cry. If I had known that she would hear me...that _anyone would_ hear me, I wouldn't have said it. I wanted to leave. I wished someone would just take me away and save me from the humiliation. Why couldn't my mystery guy be there? When would I finally meet him?

"Kayla can be such a bitch," a boy said.

I turned around to see who it was. I didn't recognize him.

"Hey, I'm Scott Green," he introduced himself.

"Raven Baxter," I said. "What's her problem?"

"The doctors are still trying to figure that out."

AsScott spoke, I realized something, he was kind of cute. Maybe he was the guy from my vision. He was tall, skinny...just like the blurry boy. We laughed at his joke. As the laughter died down, we were left staring at each other for a moment, and smiling.

"Hey, I know we just met, but I'm having a party at my house on Friday night? Do you want to come?" he asked me. "You two can come as well. The more the merrier." he said to Eddie and Chelsea.

"Sure. I haven't partied for months. I'm in!" Eddie said.

Chelsea didn't look too thrilled about the invite. I could tell that there was something she didn't like about Scott. Reluctantly, she accepted. I figured she did it to be near her friends that night, since Friday was normally the night we all spent at my house.

I was definitely more excited than to two of them put together. This was it, I realized. My vision suggested that I would be at a party when I got kissed. A stranger's house. That's where it's all going to happen.

"Raven? Are you still here?" Scott asked, thinking I was totally out of it since I hadn't responded.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to come to my party?"

I finally spoke. "Scott, I was _born_ to go to your party!" I said as my ear to ear smile came back on my face. I figured it out. Scott green was my mystery guy. He had to be!


	4. Rachel

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney.**

**A/N: This chapter will be written in Chelsea's point of view in order to explain pivotal parts that Raven was not around for.**

_-Chelsea's p.o.v.-_

I walked to the library with a gloomy look on my face, feeling terrible about Friday night. I didn't really want to go to the party, and I hated Scott Green for inviting us. Even more, I hated Scott for liking Raven. Really, I couldn't blame him, though I wanted to...a lot. It was just that guys like him made life _a million_ times harder for girls like me. They just waltzed in with their big muscles and facial hair and swept the girls off their feet. What could _I_ do? I told myself a long time ago that I wouldn't do anything to lose Raven as a friend, including telling her about how I really felt about her...that I was in love with her. She was a nice person and everything, but I knew she would freak. She would totally hate me...

"Wow, Chels, you look like shit...no offense," someone said. I turned around to see a fairly tall girl with short chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes staring at me. She leaned against a book case and continued to examine me. "Did you not get enough sleep?" she asked.

"Um...no, actually, I didn't," I said confused. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Rachel...Rachel Green. I was at the cast meeting yesterday. My brother invited you to his...actually, _my_ party tomorrow night, remember? I was sitting beside him," She said.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't even notice you."

"Aw, now you've gone and hurt my feelings," she said sarcastically. "Well, I remember _you_. You're the chick with the extreme crush on that other chick, Raven, am I right?"

I quickly covered her mouth to stop her from speaking. "Shh! What are you doing?" I whispered as I lead her to an empty isle. I was panicking. What if somebody heard that?

"W...who told you that?" was the first thing I thought to ask her.

"Who _needed_ to tell me that? It couldn't _be_ anymore obvious. The face you made when to saw Raven and my brother flirting...you so have a crush," She said. Rachel was by far the most forward girl I'd ever met in my life. I didn't like that she figured me out so easily, but at the same time, I admired her for being the way she was. Open. She was the kind of girl that left her inhibitions at the door and just jumped into life. I wished I could do that.

"Ok, you're right. I _do_ have a crush, but you can't tell anybody. If Raven were to find out, I know she'd hate me. I don't know what I'd do if she stopped talking to me. Her friendship is the best thing I'll ever have with her and I ..."

"Whoa, relax. I'm not going to tell her. Take it from a lifetime lesbian, the closet can get _pretty_ comfy."

"You?"

"Yes, me. I take it you don't listen to stereotypes; otherwise, you would have figured it out just by the way I look." She spun around to let me see all of her outfit. Rachel wore faded black baggy pants with boxers clearly showing, and a t-shirt with two arrows on it, one pointing up, the other, down. The arrow pointing up said, "The man," while the one pointing down said, "The legend,"

"No, I don't believe I stereotypes. I guess if I did, it would have been more obvious," I told her.

"Well, I've been a lesbian all my life, but I didn't always dress like this. I can't believe that there was a time in my life where I actually used to wear dresses." Rachel shuddered.

"What changed?" I asked curiously.

"I started crushing on just about every girl I couldn't have...the straight girls, kind of like you."

"No, I don't have a crush on _every_ girl. Just one...Raven. She's all I need."

"And maybe you can have her."

"What are you talking about? I don't stand a chance with Raven Baxter."

"You could...if you really wanted to."

"And how's that?

"Ok, what do straight girls want?"

"Hot boys?"

"Exactly!" Rachel walked around me in a circle, studying me from head to toe. "Hmm, you've got potential, Chels."

"No," I said, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

"Ok, fine. I guess some people aren't willing to go for the gold," she said, trying to make me feel bad. I wished it didn't work, but it did. "Look, Chels. There are two kinds of people out there. Those who live life on the inside looking out through the window, and those who live life. What kind of person are _you_?"

Damn, she was good! _Too_ good. But she _had_ a point. If I had even the slightest chance at having Raven, I had to go for it.

"Will you help me?"

Rachel gave a devilish smile as she put an arm around my shoulder and walked with me.

"I know exactly what to do."

**A/N: Ok, by now, you _all_ have to know where this story is going. This chapter didn't really come out as good as I hopped it would. I think I've used up all my _good_ writing skills on my RFR fic. I'll get better, though. I've been having a bit of writers block for this fic, but I finally figured out what direction I'm going to let the story go in. Anyways, don't forget to review.**


	5. The Party

**A/N: I know some people weren't happy with the last chapter, but I can't please everyone, believe me, if it were possible, I would build a giant pleasing machine and please the hell out of you guys in a heartbeat, but I can't. If you like the story, that's awesome, but if you don't can you please let me know why (constructive criticism only)? **

**Did anyone else notice that I called Scott, "Adam" in chapter 3? I'm really sorry about that. The Character was originally supposed to be called Adam, but I went of Scott at the last minute. If I can find a copy of that chapter saved on my computer, I'll correct it. **

My ears felt like they were going to explode with the speakers blaring. The second I walked in with Eddie, I recognized everything. This was all in my vision. I saw the couch that I was going to be kissed on, all the way across the room. A boy and a girl were sitting on it, but if everything worked out like it was supposed to, that would soon change.

"When is Chelsea going to get here?" Eddie asked me.

"She's not. She called me to say that she was sick and she wouldn't be able to make it," I explained.

"Man, that's too bad. It's not going to be any fun without her," he said just as an attractive girl walked by and winked at him. "But then again..." he quickly shook off his disappointment to follow her, leaving me at the entrance.

I made my way over to the punch bowl at the other side of the room. I was thirsty and it was way too hot in there with all the kids dancing. I took careful baby steps to an empty seat on the couch, trying not to spill any drink on the outfit I had just finished making. It was special and over the top, like _all_ of my clothes. I appeared to be wearing a regular white blouse, but turn the lights off, and it glows in the dark. I always had to be wearing something no one else had.

"Excuse me, can we have some privacy here?" The girl on the couch asked me as she shot me the evil eye.

"Well you know, if you want some privacy, I think I saw plenty of it on the way in...as in, outside," I said being equally rude. She scoffed as she took her boyfriends hand and left the room.

I was now on the couch alone. Where was Scott? I supposed to be kissed soon.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard a voice. It was deep and familiar, so I thought it was Scott asking to sit down, but when I turned around, I saw that I was wrong. A boy stood before me. He was definitely not who I thought he was. He was tall and had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, like Scott.

"Well..."

"I'll take that as a no," He said as he sat down. "I'm Ch...arlie,"

"Wow, do you always forget your name like that?" I asked. I was a bit annoyed that he was here instead of Scott, but there was something about him that made me fell like I could joke around with him like that.

"Only if the girls are pretty enough, and let me tell you, I have never, forgotten my name!" he smiled at me. It was weird, because there was something familiar about it...like I had seen that smile so many times before.

I blushed a little. "My name is Raven. Raven Baxter," I introduced myself.

"I know who you are."

"You do? How? I've never met you before."

"Yeah, but I've seen you around school. I think about you all the time. I...I think you're really beautiful, Raven." Charlie said as he took the fruit punch out of my hand and kissed me...kind of like in my vision. Wait, kind of? It was _exactly_ like my vision! It all became so clear. I was never supposed to kiss _Scott _at the party. It was Charlie. I was supposed to kiss Charlie _at_ Scott's party.

We pulled away, giving me a few seconds to think. I just kissed a total stranger...but it didn't feel like it. Why didn't it? It felt so natural, like it was meant to be...obviously it was, since it had a vision of it.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?" Scott asked as he pushed his way through a group of dancing kids.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Charlie said.

"Oh yeah, then tell me I didn't just see you kiss Raven."

"Ok fine. You didn't just see me kiss Raven, happy?"

I wanted this to stop. I was kind of flattered, having two guys fight over me, but I could see the anger in the both of them building up and didn't want anything bad to happen. "Ok, that's enough. How about we all just cool down a bit. Take a deep breath and..."

"No way. I invited you here on a date. Who does this guy think he is?" Scott yelled as he shoved Charlie.

"Well then, some date you are. I didn't even see you with her?" Charlie said as he shoved back.

"Well did you see this," Scott asked as he grabbed the glass of punch that I had been drinking and broke it over the side of Charlie's head, knocking him out cold.

I screamed. "What did you do, Scott?" I asked. Everyone in the room was looking us, but no one stepped in. What was going to happen to him? Charlie did nothing wrong. Somehow, although I didn't know him well, I felt as if I was loosing a best friend. Why did Chelsea have to get sick? I needed her. I needed someone to help me and tell me that this was not my fault. I knew that it was, but I didn't want to believe it. Why couldn't I foresee _this_ one?

**A/N: Sorry I have to cut it off here. Once again, this chapter didn't come out as I had hoped, but I hope the rest of you enjoyed it a bit more that the last chapter. **


	6. Melted Ice Cream And Glowing Blouses

**Disclaimer: (See other chapters for it)**

"I'm so dead!" Scott said. "I'm dead!" He ran his hands half way through his hair, but kept them on his head as he panicked.

"Here, let me help," A girl said.

"Rachel, you've got to fix this. I'm in so much trouble. Mom is going to kill me!"

"Is that all you care about, Scott? You're sick!" I said.

Rachel got a bag of ice and placed it on Charlie's head. I wished I had my friend with me as I grabbed Charlie's hand. "Chelsea, I need you," I said aloud. "I need you."

"R…Raven…" Charlie muttered. His hands grasped mine. My heart began to beat even faster.

"Charlie! You're ok!" I said in excitement. "You are so lucky, Scott. I swear I was going to call the police on you, you son of a b…"

"Raven?" Charlie interrupted me.

"Yeah?"

"How about we get out of here? Just the two of us. Forget him!"

"Oh, he's already forgotten," I said. I helped him up, slowly.

"Thanks for the ice, Rachel," he said.

"No problem…Charlie." She winked at him. That was strange, I thought.

Charlie turned to me and smiled. "I know a great place we can go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

We first stopped at restaurant. I ordered a burger and fries, but when I asked Charlie if he would be getting the same, he told me that he was a vegetarian. I bet he'd love to meet Chelsea. They're so much alike.

After the meal, we went to an ice cream shop. Charlie got strawberry, while I got chocolate. Carrying our cones, we went for a walk.

"That's hilarious." Charlie said.

"What?"

"Your blouse, it glows. I've never seen anything like that."

"Don't you like it?"

"It's definitely you, Rae. It's definitely you." He smirked. "Honestly though, Raven, why do you always wear such outrageous clothing? I mean, I see you around school and I just can't help but stare…in a good way."

"I don't know," I said looking down at my ice cream. It was beginning to melt a little bit. The warm spring breeze surrounded us, along with the dark night sky. It was a bit late, but I wasn't ready to go home. I was enjoying spending time with Charlie, even though his question made me a bit nervous. I liked to keep things to myself. There's so much to me that I don't normally tell others.

"Come on," he said as he flashed me his strangely familiar smile.

How could I resist that smile? "Well…"

"Please?"

"I don't know, it's just that, the only talent I have, I can't really tell you. My little brother is the math genius. My dad's the great chef. My mom's the teacher. My friend Eddie is the basket ball star and my best friend Chelsea; she's the activist/artist/good girl that everybody loves. What am I?" If I had known I'd be talking so much, I really would have asked Charlie to sit down. "Sometimes I just feel so insignificant…as if nobody knows that I'm really here…nobody notices me. I like to be special. I like to wear funky clothes. I like to stand out so I'm not forgotten."

"_I'll_ never forget you, Raven. I don't think you need to wear clothes like that to stand out from the crowd. Your beauty already does that for you."

I looked into his eyes. It seemed as if I had looked into them thousands of times before. I would have kissed him right there for saying such things to me, but I felt something on my hand. My ice cream was melting away. I quickly tried to catch the runny substance before it got all over myself. Charlie giggled.

"What is so funny _now_?"

"That was just kind of cute," He said.

"Yeah? Well, so is your giggle."

We kept walking until we arrived at a park. I immediately ran over to the playground.

"Push me!" I said as I sat on a swing. Charlie ran to catch up to me. I sat down as he got behind me. "Hold up a sec," I said before he could push. Thankful that I was wearing a tank top underneath, I took off my glow in the dark blouse. "Ok, you can go now!" I said with a smile.

Charlie pushed. There was something weird about his chest. I felt it through his navy blue t-shirt, seconds before, as I sat up straight on the swing with him behind me. It was a bit soft. I didn't know what that was all about, and thought it'd be too rude to ask.

I flew back and forth laughing at the feeling of my stomach turning in the air. I turned around to look at Charlie's face…see if he was having as much fun as I was. I was surprised to see a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It…It's nothing," he said.

"Come on. Let's go sit on the bench," I said. I remembered that I had a second vision of us on a park bench where he had to tell me something important. I figured if he had to tell me anything, it'd be there.

We both sat down. Charlie scooted closer to me to kiss me on my cheek.

"You look amazing," he whispered in my ear. "Is it even possible for someone to be as beautiful as you are?"

"Oh, stop it, I said as I blushed.

"That's the best thing about you. You don't even see how great you are."

I giggled, but then stopped as I saw the troubled look on Charlie's face again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything," I said.

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…have to go to the bathroom."

I looked at him. I doubted that that's what he was really going to tell me.

"Sure," I stared. "Why don't we leave?"

He let our fingers intertwine as we began to walk.

"Raven, you're forgetting you're blouse," He informed me.

I looked back at it, abandoned by the swing set, glowing bright as the moon the shone down on us.

"You know what, Charlie? I don't think I need it anymore."

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I'm writing a lot of other storied too.**


	7. She Should Meet Charlie

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney!**

I walked down the halls of Bayside, finally comfortable in my own skin. Charlie just made me feel so good about myself that I had to get rid of my old clothes. Over the weekend, I made myself some new outfits that were actually normal…no feathers on my sleeves or light bulbs on by legs or pop can holders on my waist. I looked normal and I was loving it!

"Hey, Rea," Chelsea called out to me as I put some things into my locker.

"Chelsea, you're feeling better? I was gonna stop by later and cheer you up," I told her.

"It was just one of those colds, you know. They come in, take your weekend away and leave just in time for school," she said with a smile. "So…" she paused.

"So what?" I asked.

"How was it? How was your mystery man? I've been dying to know how things went."

I looked at her, trying to hold it in how great that night was because she was too sick to go and I didn't to make her feel bad. After I few seconds of silence, I could hold it in no longer. I felt like I was exploding with joy and needed to tell her.

"Chelsea, it was amazing! I thought it would be Scott, but he turned out to be a total jerk. I met this guy. His name is Charlie…Charlie…actually, I don't recall getting his last name, but I had a great time with him. He's a vegetarian, like you, and he took me to the park and pushed me on the swings. He told me how amazing I looked and that I didn't need to wear all of those over the top fashions to get noticed…" I was babbling. Chelsea smiled. It looked as if she was extremely happy for me.

"Sounds like you like him," she said.

"Chels, I don't think I like him." I saw the smile on her face fade away.

"Huh? But what's wrong? Why…Why not? He's great…I mean, he _sounds_ great."

"Chels, I don't want you to think that I'm weird or anything. I know I just met him but…but I think I'm in love with him." Her jaw dropped. "Hear me out before you say something negative. See, the whole time I was with him, I felt like I had been with him for years. He was so sweet and he didn't seem like a stranger at all. I just felt so…so connected to him, you know? You don't think it's weird, do you?"

"Raven, you have no idea how happy I am for you. And I'm sure Charlie feels the same way." She looked like she was about to bounce off the walls.

"Hey, what's going on, ladies?" Eddie asked as he approached us.

"Well, it looks like _someone_ had fun at the party," I said, observing his walk. There was more of a limp to it than usual. "You know, studies show that when guys have sex, their walk changes?"

"I…am the man!"

"Whatever," Chelsea said.

"Bow down before your king!"

I looked over at Chelsea. "Whatever," I said sarcastically as I smiled. "Come on, let's go eat lunch."

We left Eddie standing there at the lockers, still thinking he was the greatest. After he realized we didn't think he was as cool as _he_ thought he was, he followed us.

"Actually, before we eat, I should probably try to find Charlie," I sad.

"Why?" Chelsea asked.

"Because, I want to see him. I haven't seen him since Friday. I just wish I could kiss him right now."

Chelsea stopped right in her tracks. "Um, you guys, I think I'm gonna talk you someone, It's really important!"

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"Um, just someone…um, that guy from science class. Tom. _That's_ his…his name. His name is Tom. I…I have to go." And she was gone. She took off running in the other direction.

"What was _that_ all about," I asked. Eddie shrugged.

We sat at our usual table in the cafeteria and ate. Just as I finished my lunch and was about to leave, I felt soft warm hands on my shoulder.

"Charlie," I said.

"Hey, Raven." He kissed me on the lips.

"Eddie, this is Charlie. Charlie, Eddie," I introduced them. The two shook hands.

"Oh man, I haven't introduced you to my friend Chelsea. Come on. You're going to love her," I said as I took his hand. "You have to meet her!"

**A/N: I know Chelsea is a bit out of character. I have a big problem keeping them _in_ character no matter how hard I try. She's actually acting more like raven. In the show, this is exactly the kind of shenanigan (I love that word) that Raven would pull. Please review and let me know what you think of this so far.**


	8. Forgetfulness: The Undoer Of Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney.**

**Warning: (this only applies to the flamers out there) I can't believe I have to add another one of these. Yes people, this is, in fact, a slash. Raven/Chelsea, to be specific. I don't want to be rude, but if you are too fucking stupid to read the other million warnings I put up (in bold font, mind you), then maybe you shouldn't be at this site. Go read some little kid fics if it tickles your fancy. **

**A/N: Thanks, WannaBeRogue. I was actually thinking of doing something kind of like that. You'll all find out in this chapter.**

It was Friday night, and I was planning on having a little get together at my house. I really wanted Eddie to come, but him and the girl he met at the party, Piper, had gotten extremely close, and they just wanted to be alone. Instead, I just invited Charlie and Chelsea over for a movie. They still hadn't met each other yet. Every time I tried to introduce them, one of them would always find a last minute excuse to leave. It was almost as if they were avoiding each other. Why would they be, tough? They haven't met yet.

I sat on the couch with Charlie's hand in mine. He was looking great, even in his normal comfy clothes. He wore his baggy blue jeans Linkin Park t-shirt.

I looked at the clock with a bit of frustration. "What is taking Chels so long? She should have been here by now!"

"Um, maybe she couldn't decide what to wear or something," said Charles. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." He smiled uneasily.

"What's wrong? You're looking a bit nervous."

"It's nothing, Rae," Charlie said as he fixed his dark blue baseball cap.

"You…you're not nervous about meeting Chelsea, are you? Aw, that's so sweet," I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Look, Chels is one of the nicest people I know. You don't have to worry about making a good first impression on her. Just be yourself and I'm sure she'll like you," I assured him. "I'm gonna go make some popcorn before I start the movie. I'll be right back," I said, giving him one last kiss before I disappeared into the kitchen.

I took a few minutes to search through the pantry for the bag of kernels. Once I found it, I put a small cup of in into the popcorn machine. I was about to go back into the living room, but if realized I was getting a bit thirsty and thought that Charles might like a drink too.

I came back with two drinks in hand, but was surprised to see _not_ Charlie, but Chelsea standing there.

"Where did _you_ come from?" I asked. "And where did Charlie go?"

"Oh, um…Charlie said that he had to go to the bathroom. I met him though. He seems nice," she answered nervously.

"Oh…ok," I said, setting the drinks down on the coffee table.

"Wait, where'd his backpack go?" I asked looking at the empty spot on the floor next to the couch where it used to be.

"I guess he took it with him," she explained.

"So, you really think he's nice?" I asked, wearing a happy expression on my face.

"Definitely. I like him a lot. He said he was so happy that you two were dating and how he thinks about you all the time. I think he's good for you, Rae. He's _really_ good for you."

"I know. I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before. He'd better come back downstairs quickly. The ice in his coke is melting!"

"I'm sure he will," Chels said.

"Ooh, the popcorn is ready. I'll be back in a second."

I went back into the kitchen to pour some butter on the popcorn. Once I went back to the living room, I found Charlie on the couch, gulping down his coke, but Chelsea was no longer there.

"Ok, now where did _she_ go?" I asked.

"Chelsea said that she had to go to the bathroom, but you should start the movie."

"Well, ok, but you guys really need to spend more than two second in a room together some time." I took a seat on the couch again after turning out the lights and turning on the television.

I was getting a bit worried the movie had been on, now, for twenty minutes, and Chelsea was still upstairs.

"That's it. I'm going to go see what's up. Chels has been gone for way too long." I stood up, but was topped.

"NO!" Charlie yelled at me.

"What?"

"Um…um…you shouldn't get up so much. Here, why don't _you_ sit and watch the movie, and _I'll_ go see what's up?"

"Ch…"

"I'll be back in a flash!" he said as he left me on the couch.

I took a hand full of popcorn and dropped it into my mouth with my head tilted back. My friends were acting so weird and I couldn't figure out why for the life of me.

Seconds later, Chelsea retuned.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked suspiciously.

"Charlie?"

"Uh yeah, the boy who, seconds ago went upstairs to bring you here? _That_ Charlie," I said growing a bit impatient.

"Um…he said he had to go to the bathroom. Something about drinking too much coke!" Chelsea took a seat on the couch. This night wasn't going as well as I planned. I never thought that the bathroom would become more popular than _I_ was.

Ten minutes had past. "You know what, I think I'm just going to get him," I said as I stood up.

"Rae, don't!" Chelsea ordered me.

"And why not?"

"Because…_I_…want to go get him," she said with an uncertain look on her face.

"But…"

"No, you just stay put and I will get Charlie back down here," she said with a smile. Why didn't anyone want me to go upstairs?

I was getting tired of it. After a while, I just decided to continue watching the movie. I spent five dollars on it, plus the seven dollar late fee before the store would let me rent anything from them again, so, _somebody_ was going to watch it.

The room was dark. I felt arms come around my shoulders and pull me closer.

"I'm sorry, Rae, for leaving so many times," I heard Charlie's voice. I didn't look but I wouldn't have been surprised if Chelsea wasn't here again because she had to go to the bathroom. I ignored him and tried to get back the movie. "Hey," he said softly as he gently took my chin and pulled me close. With the room darkened and nothing but the glow of the TV screen, all I saw was the blue light flickering off of Charlie's cheeks, before I closed my eyes and forgave him with a kiss.

The jingling sound of keys could be heard before my family walked in the room and turned on the lights. They all gasped at us.

"Raven, what is going on here?" my mom asked angrily.

"Mom, you said that it would be ok if Charlie and Chelsea came over tonight," I said, feeling a bit embarrassed for them to have caught us like that.

"Yeah, we can see _Chelsea_, but where's Charlie?" My dad asked.

I looked at them as if they were crazy. "What are you guys talking about? Charlie's right…" I put my hand over my mouth in shock. My eyes opened wide, kind of like when I have a vision, but not. Not in a million years could I have ever foreseen this. "Chelsea?"

Her face went pitch red. "Oh my God, I forgot to change. Raven, I can explain!" she said. "Hear me out. Just hear me…"

I slapped her across the face. It all became so clear to me. All those she ran away when I was looking for Charlie, and then suddenly, Charlie would appear. All those trips to the bathroom. All those weird looks she's give mw in the halls…It was all making sense now.

"You're sick!" I yelled.

"Raven, please…"

"Please what? Please forgive you for lying to me? Forgive you for pretending to be someone who doesn't really even exist and make me…make me…" I was disgusted with myself. Too disgusted to say it. "Get out!"

"Rae…"

"I don't want to see you ever again, Chelsea, or whatever your name is. Get out of my house, out of my eye sight and get out of my life!" I yelled.

She looked at me like I had just driven a knife thought her heart. How did she think _I_ felt? She left my house without another word. Chelsea pushed past my family at the door with tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe she did this.

**A/N: This is the second last chapter. _---I WILL---- _post the next one soon, because I feel like it (and to spite the flamers!) keep on reviewing!**


	9. The End

One month had past since the unpleasant incident. It was the last day of grade eleven, and I wandered around the school, bored out of my mind and by myself. Though I went through it on a daily basis, I felt like I could never get used to it. Eddie and Piper were inseparable, and their plans often only had space for two. Even when there _was_ room for me, it was just a bit too awkward, being around them like that.

Chelsea dropped out of the play. She barely even showed up to any of the classes that _we_ had together. Occasionally, I would see her, though. I'd pass her in the halls and see how much she had changed. Back when we were friends, she was vibrant and happy with a smile always decorating her face. I could look into her eyes and she a girl who cared. Now, she just looked dead. She made no attempt to fix herself up. Every morning, she looked as if something had run her over, and she couldn't care less…not that _I_ cared. She didn't care about herself and neither did I.

I was always avoiding her as much as I could, and most days, I was successful. 'Why couldn't _today_ be one of those days?' I asked myself as I turned the corner and bumped into her, sending the books that she had cleared out of her locker onto the floor. I looked at her as she scrambled to pick up her things. Maybe I should have apologized.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she said. Chelsea paused as she looked up and realized that it _me_ she had bumped into. "Raven…"

I looked down at her, not knowing exactly what to say. 'What should I say?' I asked myself. I thought back to that Friday night on the couch and suddenly all the emotions came back. This girl lied to me. She humiliated me in front of my family. What _else_ should I say to her?

"Don't talk to me!" I said to her. She grabbed her books and ran toward the gymnasium with cheeks drenched from tears. I thought that would make me feel better, so why did I feel like crap?

"What is your problem, Raven?" someone asked me.

"Huh?" I turned around to see Scott's sister, Rachel. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you so mad at Chelsea?" she asked me as she came right up to my face.

"Why _shouldn't_ I be mad at her? Do you know what she did to me?"

"Yeah, I know. It must _really_ suck to be you, Raven. To have someone who cares about you so much that they would even go spend all the money they had, just so that they could even stand a _chance_ of ever getting together with you. To have someone who's willing to get knocked out cold on my living room floor, just to kiss you…"

"Chelsea lied to me! She made me think that there was really a Charlie out there. She made me think that there was really someone who was crazy about me," I said.

"There _is _someone who's crazy about you. Her name is Chelsea Daniels, and if you can't see _that_, then maybe _you're_ the on who's crazy."

I tried to think of something to say in my defense, but I was speechless.

"Chels is in love with you, Raven. And right now, I…I just can't see why."

"Chels loves me," I whispered to myself.

"She's leaving," Rachel said in a monotone voice.

"W…what do you mean, she's leaving?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"Oh, what do you _think_ I mean? Raven, she's depressed. She's embarrassed. Do you really think that she can last her senior year at Bayside with all that _you're_ putting her through? Doubt it. She told me that she's transferring. I went to go cheer her up last night. You no what I found?"

"What?"

"I found Chelsea on her bed with razor blades. She was cutting,"

"No, Rachel, you're wrong. Chels just wouldn't do that. I know her."

"Rae, you spent, what, 17 years with her, and you didn't even know that she was in love with you."

"But she…"

"What does it matter, how you guys got together? When you were with Charlie, did you have fun?"

"Yes," I said looking down at my feet.

"Did he make you feel special?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what? Do you _always_ have to go and make excuses? What are you one of those people who will never except…"

"Look, Chelsea and I just won't work out. We can't be together, because…because it's wrong and there's absolutely nothing you can say that'll make me change my mind!" I yelled.

"Well then, Raven, I'm not going to waste any more time trying." Rachel began to walk away. "Chelsea might have gone to the extreme, but all I can say is that love will make you do the wacky!" She left me standing there by myself in the middle of the deserted hall way.

Moments later, I found I wasn't alone. A boy ran past me and into the gym in a hurry. Then, a few more kids came running for the gym. These were the dedicated few who actually bothered to show up to class on the last day. Everybody else just stayed around the school until it was time for the final assembly to begin. Some kids prepared a routine that they would perform for the whole school. It was just a fun end of the year tradition at Bayside. As more and more kids came, I decided that it would be better for me to just go along with them, rather than get trampled.

Loud music filled the gym. There was already an act about to go on stage.

"Ok, and now our first act is a cover song performed by Jen, Strukey," Said Mr. Petruccelli.

"Um sir…It's actually Ben Sturky. You know that, right?"

"Ben Sturky? Doesn't ring a bell!" he said. Most of the kids in the audience were laughing at him.

"You taught me for the last three years. Y…you're my favorite teacher!"

"I'm sorry, Bill…"

"BEN!"

"I just don't remember you. You got a song you want to play for us?"

"Yeah," he said with his happy mood crushed. "Green Day. 'Time of Your Life'"

"Sure kid, knock yourself out!" Mr. Petruccelli moved off to the side. Ben pulled his folk guitar out of its case and began to play and sing the song.

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go."_

I looked across the room and saw Chelsea standing against the wall. She looked lonely and I was starting to feel sorry for her. A lot of this was my fault. I started to think about what Rachel had said before she left. I really don't know _what_ Chels sees in me. I've been a total jerk. I hurt her. I didn't know where all of my anger went, but it wasn't in _me_ anymore. I was so nervous. I just wanted to go over there and apologize. _I_ was wrong, Not her. It was me!

My legs were moving at their own accord. My heart began to pound faster than I can ever recall it pounding. Chelsea looked up and saw me coming. I could see the fear in here eyes. 'What did I do _now_?' she must have been wondering. For me to come up to her and actually _want_ to talk to her, she must have thought that there was _still_ something atrocious in my mind that felt I had to tell her.

"_So make the best of this test and don't ask why._

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time."_

I felt myself being pulled back. I tried to move, but someone was holding onto my shoulder.

"Raven?"

"Devon, wh…what are you doing here?" I asked. I was shocked. I had no idea he was coming and I didn't think that this was the best time for a surprise appearance by my ex-boyfriend. "I thought you were in Seattle."

"I was, but I came here to see you, Rae." He smiled.

"Where are your parents?"

"Back in Seattle."

"So how did you get here?"

"I hitch-hiked."

"Devon…"

"What? I had to see you, but my parents wouldn't drive me. Look, Raven, I'm sorry about getting mad at you for not saying it back to me. _Real_ love understands. _Real_ love waits, and if you're not ready to say it to me, I'll wait the rest of my _life_ until you are!"

He pulled me into a kiss. 'Anything but this,' I thought to myself. 'Is Chelsea watching?' I pulled away to see her looking hurt. The girl had suffered. The girl had suffered enough, and I refused to let it go on.

"I know you must think I'm crazy, Rae, but I had to come here to see you, even if I had to hitch-hike. You know what they stay about love…"

"I'll make you do the wacky" I said. I slowly walked away from him, never looking back. With tears in her eyes, Chelsea walked toward the doors.

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right _

_I hope you had the time of your life."_

"Raven?" I could here Devon call my name. I wasn't going to answer there was only one person on my mind.

"Love makes you do the wacky," I said once more. Chels was close to the door, but if I had anything to do with it. She would not be leaving…not without _me_!

"Chelsea, wait!" I said as I grabbed her arm.

"What? What did I do this time?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did.

I let my hands slide down to hers so that our fingers would intertwine. I saw her wince in pain. I had forgotten about the razors.

"Sorry," I said as I brought her wrists up to my lips and placed the gentlest of kisses on them. My lips then focused their attention on hers.

"Rae, what are you doing? You don't mind that people are staring at us?" I looked around and saw the hundreds of eyes that were concentrating on us, including Devon's.

"Let 'em stare. I don't care who knows!" I said. The song was seconds away from being over. Ben nodded at me from the stage as he smiled. It was as if he was playing the song just for us.

"I never expected this, you know?"

"Hey, I never expected this either, and _I'm_ the psychic." My lips slightly brushed against hers, before pressing into them, slowly but intensely.

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life…"_

It was weird how fast things changed. Before, I was mad at Chelsea. I hated her. I wanted to forget that I ever met her. But now, I wanted to remember ever thing about the moment we were sharing. I wanted to freeze time so that the kiss would never end. I wanted to look at Chelsea and remember exactly how happy she looked. I wanted to memorize her smile, that same smile that came back to decorate her face once more…the smile that _I_ put on her.

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life…"_

_XXxxTHE ENDxxXX_

_A/N: Ok, I was supposed to write something in here about Chelsea being like the boy in the play, if you can remember (chapter3). He pretended to be somebody he wasn't to get the girl to like him. I couldn't find a place for it like I thought I would, but the intention was there._

_Thanks for reading. If you liked this story, you just might like the sequel that I'm posting. It's going to be longer and it'll have a lot more drama (trust me). It's going to deal with a lot more stuff and I hope you guys take a look at it when it comes out (ok, that's enough shameless plugging of my own stories). _

_Anyways, I'd thank everyone who reviewed personally, but that would that would take too much time and the longer I take on this, the longer you have to wait to read this. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I never would have continued if it weren't for you._

_Disclaimers:_

_I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney._

_I don't own "Time of Your Life" it belongs to Green Day._

…_Now go and review!!!_


End file.
